fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bermuda Bermuda
Bermuda Bermuda is the seventh episode in the first season of Fantendo Now. It is the seventh episode overall. Synopsis Leah, Sakeena, X-Ray and PalmMan head to the Bermuda Triangle in search of a rare flower, discovering an entire civilization populated by Amelia Earhart's children who don't age thanks to a Fountain of Youth. Transcript BERMUDA BERMUDA Written by Exotoro Unten sits down in Sakeena's living room meditating. Suddenly the door opens and Leah takes a biiiiig step in. Unten gets out of his relaxing pose to look at Leah. :Unten: How did you even get inside? :Leah: The door wasn't locked. :Unten: Huh. X-Ray walks in and waves to Unten. :Unten: Well, what are you and X-Ray doing here? :Leah: I need sidekicks for my journey to the Bermuda Triangle. :Unten: Isn't X-Ray one? :Leah: Plural. And X-Ray is not a sidekick. Are you up for it? :Unten: Are you crazy? I'm not going to the Bermuda Triangle with you. :Leah: Your loss, I guess! Hey, anyone else at home? Sakeena slides down the stairwell. :Sakeena: I'm home! What are we doing? :Unten: They're going to the Bermuda Triangle for something. :Sakeena: Oooo! :Leah: You up for it, Metals? :Sakeena: Am I? :Leah: You're supposed to tell me. :Sakeena: Yeah! :Palmman: Jeez, what's up with all the shouting? Can barely talk to Dragonman. :Sakeena: Leah's going to the Bermuda Triangle and I'm going with her! Just like in my fanfic... :Palmman: I've always wanted to see the Bermuda Triangle. Heh. Count me in. :Leah: See you later, Unt... hmm... trying to think of a condensing nickname for you... I can't. :Palmman: Try Unteeny? :Leah: See you later UNTEENY! Leah and the others leave and slam the door loudly. :Unten: Phhhh... what a bunch of lame-os. Unten goes to meditate again. ---- Leah puts on goggles and plays with the propeller of the plane. Sakeena and the others get in the back of the plane. Sakeena has a clipboard which she's writing stuff in as PalmMan watches with visible disdain. :Leah: Alright, plane's good, let's go. Leah sets the plane to autopilot and sits back. The plane takes off into the air by itself as Leah heads off to sleep. :Palmman: Should the pilot really be asleep? :Sakeena: The plane's on autopilot. :Palmman: Yeah but what if it makes a wrong turn or something? :X-Ray: I wouldn't say this should be a huge worry... :Palmman: I just wanna get to the Bermuda safe and sound, that's not too much to ask for, right? Everyone laughs, including Leah who's still asleep. Palmman is visibly confused. ---- :GPS System: 6 miles to the Bermuda Triangle- fzzzort Leah suddenly wakes up, spooking Palmman. :Leah: That's the sound I've been waiting for. :Palmman: It is? :Leah: Yeah, that means... The plane engines short out. Everyone starts screaming as Leah puts her hands up like she's on a rollercoaster ride. :Palmman: Why did I agree to this? The plane lands on the shore of a beach. Leah rolls out of the plane unscathed, along with everyone else. Leah lights up a torch she found. :Leah: Tell me if you see any smoke monsters or polar bears. I don't want 5 seasons of this shit. :Palmman: 6. :Leah: Wow, really? :X-Ray: I see a temple in the back. Way back. :Sakeena: KILL IT! Sakeena picks up a rock and tosses it towards the temple. :Leah: You gotta pick out the bricks of a temple to kill it. Come on, we gotta get closer. :X-Ray: I feel like something was in the water before we left. :Palmman: Right? ---- Leah closes in on the temple and attempts to remove one of the bricks. :Leah: This is pretty tricky... you just gotta.... Leah slaps the brick as she pulls it with her right hand. Nothing happens. :Palmman: As much as I'd like to try and kill a temple, what are we really here for? :Leah: We're here to find a flower with magical properties. :Palmman: Man... so far Bermuda's been pretty lame... Arrow flies just by Palmman's head. :Leah: Run, the natives are here! The group runs. Out from the bushes steps a woman in a hoodie and a shotgun. She loads a arrow in it. :Shotgun Woman: Nobody messes with the people of Airheart! The woman examines the temple and kicks back in the brick Leah was trying to pull out. She pulls out a telephone. :Shotgun Woman: Yeah, we've got a situation on F-B? Yeah, it's that purple haired woman again. No, I don't know what her deal is. ---- Leah huffs and puffs as she heads towards the shore. Something rushes past her at a very fast speed and she looks into the water to see herself mouthing something. She can't read lips, so whatever this other Leah is saying isn't helpful. :Leah: Ah jeez, it's all misty now. I told you guys to tell me if there was a smoke monster. :Sakeena: Hey... where's X-Ray? :Leah: Oh god, you better not be kidding me with that. :Sakeena: No... seriously... where is she? :Leah: Goddamn it. Hey... you don't think that's... Leah digs up a light blue dagger. She taps it. :Leah: Haha, yes! :Sakeena: What? :Leah: This is Sentelenium. The dagger blade's made out of the damn thing. It's got kind of a forcefield effect to it. :Sakeena: Ooo. Palmman finally catches up with the two. :Leah: About time. I'm thinking the natives captured X-Ray and are going to sacrifice her to their old and false gods. :Sakeena: What makes their gods false? :Leah: Because all of them are false. ---- Cut to the Fan and the Enemy. :The Fan: Leah can be kind of an asshole, huh? :The Enemy: Why are we watching this again? ---- Leah, Sakeena, and Palmman creep up the the temple. The girl with the shotgun and hoodie has X-Ray on a stone tablet. :Leah: I TOLD you. :Palmman: Ugh, fine. Palmman hands Leah 20 bucks. :Shotgun Woman: Leah, I can hear you. Get out of there and face me. :Sakeena: She knows you? :Leah: Well... not to brag but I'm pretty popular... :Shotgun Woman: We met like a month ago. She was attempting to take a bunch of relics from the Crash Temple. :Palmman: Who is she? :Leah: Hell if I know. :Shotgun Woman: Okay, now you're just hurting my feelings. The name is Alexandria Earhart. :Leah: Oh... right! Haha, long time no see... Shotgun Woman shoots Leah in the shoulder with an arrow. :Sakeena: Leah! :Leah: Oh... yeah, I guess I have an arrow in my shoulder now? :Alexandria Earhart: The venom should set in 5 minutes. :Leah: Why would you tell me that? Palmman, dig it out of my shoulder. Hey, Metals, you good with knives? :Sakeena: Uh... :Leah: Catch! Leah tosses Sakeena the knife and reflexively Sakeena turns the knife's blade into a bunch of Sentelenium orbs. :Alexandria Earhart: Ah! One lodges into her eye. Leah grabs X-Ray and spots the rare flower just a couple of feet away. :Leah: Alright, I'll grab the flower and you guys get to the plane. :Palmman: Didn't it crash? :Leah: So? Leah goes to grab the flower but is grabbed by a bunch of shadowy people in the bushes. She yelps as the flower drops out of reach as she's dragged away. Palmman, X-Ray, and Sakeena are all grabbed as well. ---- Leah wakes up with a bag on her head and strapped in a chair. Someone takes it off. :Unknown man: Sorry, that just flew on there. Leah sees a woman on the throne in pilot's clothes. :Leah: Oh hey. :Woman on throne: Address me by my proper title, Leah. :Leah: I don't know your proper title. Where's X-Ray? :Woman on throne: Jeez, no wonder they've been calling you a nightmare. Queen Amelia Earhart. :Leah: Alright then, Queen Amelia Earfart. What's up. :Amelia Earhart: You've been here twice. :Leah: Sorry, didn't know it was illegal to steal here! :Amelia Earhart: For that, you do realize now that you must suffer the punishment you deserve? :Leah: Man... I thought you were cool but now I just see you're a pretender. Leah leans back on her chair and starts taking out the other Earharts in the room. She slams her chair on Earheart's throne... again and again until it finally breaks. :Leah: X-Ray! Where are you? Leah spots Sakeena and Palmman in chairs on the far edges of the room. She rolls her eyes as she goes to unfree them. :Sakeena: I saw where they took X-Ray. :Leah: Alright, lead the way Metals! :Sakeena: Gotta take a left here and then a right... ---- The three find themselves in a room with a spring flowing down it. Alexandria and X-Ray are holding hands as they watch the spring flow down. :X-Ray: This is an amazing spring, where did you find it? :Alexandria: It's the spring of eternal youth. It streams down to the fountain below... let me... uh. Huh. :Leah: I'm gonna kill you! :Alexandria: Not if I do it first! :Leah: No, I'm doing it first. Leah pushes Alexandria into the spring and grabs X-Ray. :Leah: What a creep huh? :X-Ray: She seemed nice... :Leah: Yeah, that's how most people appear to you. Come on, let's get out of here. I think they have like a submarine or something. ---- Leah finds a World War II era submarine in the docks of the temple. :Leah: I'll be right back! You guys start the engine! :PalmMan: Ah jeez, there's so many buttons! :Sakeena: Maybe it's this switch... The submarine releases a missile that takes down the dock. The water ripples violently. :Sakeena: Dang. :X-Ray: Oo, what about that switch? The submarine releases a bunch of rubber duckies. :Palmman: Maybe you gotta turn the key. Jazz music starts playing. Leah jumps into the submarine. :Leah: I knew I couldn't count on you guys to operate machinery you've never seen before. Here's how you turn the damn thing on. Leah flips a lever and the submarine moves. The temple begins to collapse as Leah puts down a jug of water and a flower down on one of the seats. She switches the channel to play "Baker Street" by Gerry Rafferty. :Leah: BWANANA DANAAA DAAAAA! ---- Leah returns to the hospital and places the flower in a jug with a bunch of other flowers. She pours the water into the jug. :Leah: That eternal youth water should keep these flowers looking good. Gotta wait until Valentines Day, heh. She slaps a post note that says "For X-Ray" and leaves the room. ---- Alexandria emerges from the fountain as a small child. :Alexandria: This isn't over, Leah! I'll find a way to age myself up again and when I do, you're going to regret everything you've done to the Earharts! THE END Characters *Leah Needlenam *X-Ray *Sakeena Kamel *PalmMan *Unten *The Fan (cutaway gag) *The Enemy (cutaway gag) *Alexandria Earhart (debut) *Amelia Earhart (debut) *Former Four (cameo) Category:Fantendo Now Episodes Category:Fantendo Now